Room's on Fire
by KittyLynne
Summary: One shot. Princess Allura has had a very hard day, but it's about to get better in ways she would never expect.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the original story and characters of Voltron. This is a non-profit fan-based fiction; the prose and dialogue are of my own creation. Please don't use them without getting my permission._

_Author's note: Warnings: innuendo, sensuality and fluff. This is a reworking of 'The Flame of Desire', a one shot that I wrote for the KAEX mailing list back in 2001. I hope you'll enjoy it!_

**Room's On Fire**

**_By KittyLynne_**

_Well maybe I'm just thinking that the rooms are all on fire  
Every time that you walk into the room..._  
_- Stevie Nicks_

I knew that something was amiss the minute I entered my chambers.

_What is it with people breaking into my bedroom lately? _I thought in irritation, as the flickering of candlelight caught my eye and the aroma of heavenly scented wax tickled my nose. _I've called on security three times in the last twenty-four hours! Those poor men must be so tired of me …_

For that reason, I checked out the room before summoning the guards. After a moment or two of pondering, I decided to forgo the emergency call. A single red candle was too sweet and simple a gesture for Lotor, who was into much more garish romantic displays, like shrine building and gold statues. Besides, it was highly unlikely Lotor or his minions would have returned so quickly after the Voltron force had just handed Planet Doom a resounding defeat. By all accounts, our enemies had slunk home with their tails between their legs...

...at least for the moment.

So who could have brought it? Who had the ability to gain unforced access to my sanctuary?

Not Coran, certainly; he would never have thought of something so basic and yet so frivolous. It couldn't have been Nanny- she didn't approve of the use of candles in the castle; spilt wax makes a mess, unattended candles are a fire hazard, and all that rubbish. The maids might have thought of it, but wouldn't dare to disobey Nanny's directives. Cheddar and the other mice could have brought it to me, but they wouldn't have been able to light it.

I inhaled deeply; the calming sweetness of lavender permeated the air, soothing my jangled nerves even as it refreshed my flagging spirits. I am a strong believer in aromatherapy, and whoever chose the candle's scent must have known that it was just what I needed after a long and particularly stressful day. But how could anyone have known? I hadn't let on to anyone how much things were getting to me lately. 'Perfectly Princess' was my credo in life, after all. Never let down your guard. Never allow anyone to see you sweating with fear. Never allow anyone to see you're a woman alone...

Closing my door, I walked to the bedside table to get a closer view of the mysterious gift.

I was surprised and charmed to see that the candle was heart shaped, and held in a beautiful crystal saucer that followed its contours. The burning wick in its center stood sentry over its base, dancing like a drunken little soldier over a highly polished floor. I stared at it, completely mesmerized by the flame, until a sudden awareness that I was not alone sent a delicious shiver down my spine.

Slowly I turned to confront the intruder who had chosen to hide away in such an intimate place. And still I was not afraid. Curious.

He was silhouetted against the window, in the part of the room that lurked in darkness. From what I could see of his outline, he was tall and long legged, with a body that was muscular and fit. Heat swept over me from head to foot as I sensed I was being looked over as well.

Neither one of us moved. Neither one of us spoke. Even so, my instincts were still telling me I wasn't in danger from this man, whoever he was.

The anticipatory silence stretched tighter and tighter between us until I could stand it no longer.

"Thank you for the lovely candle." I said boldly.

"You're welcome, Princess."

His voice was soft and had a slight rasp to it. A quivering started within me as I quickly realized to whom it belonged.

"Keith..." I breathed. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

As he stepped forward into the light, the glow of the candle brought out amber highlights in his raven colored hair, and the decals on his flight suit flashed silver as he took a deep breath. Another thrill went through me at seeing the unwaving intent in his beautiful dark eyes.

"You seemed like something was bothering you, so I thought I'd try to cheer you up." He answered, taking yet another step forward.

"You succeeded!" I laughed shakily. "I can hardly believe it! _You _of all people, sneaking into_ my_ room and-"

I broke off as he started advancing toward me with the rolling grace of a panther stalking its prey. Somehow I remained motionless, although my heart had started to pound and I could feel the bottom of my stomach dropping down to my loins in an excited rush.

He stopped a little over a meter in front of me, the distance between us perfectly acceptable and proper. His gaze was another matter entirely; it felt like a lick of flame as it trailed down my body in a way that was positively scandalous.

My mouth went dry and my knees started to tremble as he inspected me from my circlet down to my boots.

I'd known for a long time that I'd fallen hard for Keith and wanted him desperately, but had despaired of ever seeing him look at me with anything other than a guarded respect. Despite that knowledge, whenever my mind wasn't on matters of state, it was busy concocting scenarios of what I would do if he ever showed any direct interest in me as a woman. Those dreams were always filled with laughter and innocent fun, romantic walks through sunshine-filled meadows, and magical kisses in the moonlight.

I guess that's why they're called dreams. Now that the impossible reality was here I was completely in the dark, literally and figuratively; a tongue-tied, wide-eyed virgin, gaping foolishly at the most desirable man on the planet, feeling totally out of my depth in this atmosphere of highly charged intimacy.

Then he smiled, and I relaxed. This was Keith, the man I admired and adored. I had no cause to be fearful of him.

"Forgive me for not asking permission first, Princess." He began. "I really shouldn't be here-"

"Let _me_ be the judge of that!" I interrupted, lifting my chin. "It's all right with me that you're here!"

My defiant statement seemed to increase the intensity of his regard.

"I think I'm losing my sanity," he said, moving closer. "It's driving me crazy not knowing."

"Not knowing...what?" I half-whispered, relishing the spicy warmth of his body as it enveloped me.

A muscle jumped in his cheek, and his eyes grew even darker. His hands clenched as if fighting to stay by his side. "I've been trying and trying to hold back... but, dammit, after coming that close to losing you to Lotor this last time-" He stopped and swallowed hard, but kept his gaze steadily on mine. "I have to know if there's any kind of chance for me...I need to know if you'd ever want me just as a man."

My eyes lowered to his broad shoulders as my world was turned upside down. What would it feel like to grip them as I undulated beneath that incredible torso, I wondered. How would it feel to have his hair brushing like butterfly wings against my nude body, along with the gentle touch of his lips? What would the hands that were so strong and capable on the controls of Black Lion feel like when caressing _my_ flesh? What would touching him that way do to _my_ sanity?

My breasts felt heavy and I could feel a liquid pooling of desire moistening the folds that guarded my chastity. Every fiber of my body screamed out for the man, but no sound came from my throat, the words were lodged on my tongue, but my trembling lips could not form them.

An awkward silence fell between us. As it stretched on, his expression grew bleak. "It was very wrong of me to do this." He stated, with the stiff formality that always cut me to the quick. "I apologize, and I won't bother you any more, Princess."

As he began to walk away, the words that were stuck in my throat forced their way out in a hysterical burst.

"NO! Don't go, Keith! I-I..."

He looked over his shoulder at me, one thick brow quirked upward, his lips set in an uncompromising line.

"I _do_ want you, Keith! Since the very moment I first saw you!" I blurted, my voice shaking uncontrollably. "I love you." I added, totally humbling myself before him by saying it first.

I sighed in relief as he turned around to face me, then immediately became flustered at seeing the naked hunger in his eyes. _My goodness_, I thought dazedly. _He really has been holding back_...

"God help us both, I love you too." He said huskily. "_Allura_."

We stared at each other, our eyes sending messages that our lips and bodies would hopefully act on later. _But how much later?_ I thought feverishly. It wasn't like I had any experience in these matters...

The scent of lavender filled my nostrils once again as I took a steadying breath.

"So now what happens?" I asked.

His lips curved in a slow, undeniably sexy smile. "Well, my Princess…" the title seemed to fall from his lips like a caress, "…you _did _just say that you wanted me, didn't you?"

I nodded, acutely conscious of my burning cheeks and parted lips as I watched him grasp the zipper on his uniform. With a single, hard tug, the center white stripe over his chest parted, revealing the shallow valley between two of the most perfectly formed male pectorals I had ever seen.

My breathing caught and then resumed in shallow puffs as the hand hesitated, then continued slowly downward, stopping at last at the top of the column of dark hair that arrowed down to his manhood. My gaze lingered there before being drawn upwards to the hand raking back the unruly strands of black hair that had fallen forward to cover his eyes.

Then he extended that hand to me.

"If you want me, then come here." His eyes narrowed seductively as he issued the invitation.

My gaze was drawn from his outstretched hand to the hardened ridge of flesh straining against the part of him that was barely covered by his uniform. My heart thumped wildly as I stood in the throes of temptation. My satiny soft bed suddenly loomed in my peripheral vision; a bed in which I had slept alone and untouched for twenty three years, but was big enough to share if I chose to do so. The candle seemed to beckon from the nightstand for us to come hither, and the scent it gave off seemed to intensify in tandem with the throbbing of my most secret places.

I was met halfway as I glided towards him. He groaned lustily as I reached out a hand and lightly stroked my fingers over his bare chest. I then spread that hand over his heart, which I could feel was pounding as rapidly as mine. He covered my hand with his. Our eyes met, and his were filled with such tenderness that it took my breath away.

"Allura...it's all right if you don't want this just yet. You don't have to prove anything to me."

A rush of love for him overwhelmed me, and that feeling alone decided the issue. Determinedly swallowing my virtue, I spoke softly. "You are the only man I've ever loved and wanted to lie with. Do with me what you will, and I beg you to let me serve you as well."

I held his rapt gaze as I reached for the fastening on my jumpsuit and slid the garment over my shoulders and down to my waist.

"Like a moth to a flame." Keith whispered, as we came together at last.

**The End**

_This has been a production of EvilLynne Enterprises. _

_The management claims all responsibility for shamelessly unfulfilled expectations. ;)_


End file.
